


Project: Angel

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi, wow-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Nozomi has always wondered who her brothers angel was, And so she transferred to his school so that she could find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. So.. Enjoy...?

My brother has had an angel for a while now. He says the he meant them in 1st year of junior high. Ever since then, I've wondered: "Who is that angel..?" I've never seen anyone who visits the house with him. But.. I know his angel is in his new class, and that's why I'm now transferring to his school.. To find his angel.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa POV  
_____________

It was after the frst school assembly that the bullies appeared. They started threatening me by saying things like: "I'll kill you." I was about to try and stand up for myself when a girl appeared out of nowhere. Yellow orbs staring into me. A smirk somewhat like Karma's, but nicer. Flowing Crimson hair, tied up in a ponytail. 

I don't know what she did but when she smirked the two bullies instantly panicked. She then whispered something along the lines of: "Next time, I won't be so nice.." and sent them running like a pack of wild animals. She then turned towards me. "Hello Bluenette! Class 3-E sounds cool.. I wish I could be in your class.." And then she left. 

.

.

.

Karma POV  
____________

Nagisa had came from the assembly a little late so, I started getting worried. When he did come he had look of awe in his eyes. I ran up to him and asked what had happened. "Nagisa! Why'd you take so long?" I questioned him. "O-Oh! Well.. Some kids from the main campus were bothering me so..." Explained the Blunette. Every word causing me to get more and more angry. "K-Karma! Calm down! Some girl from the main campus came to save me! She actually sort of looked like you!" Exclaimed the Blunette, trying to calm me down. I internally gasp at his words. Could he be talking about...? I let out I sigh then pat the Blunette on the head. "It's alright but just so you know the 'Superwoman' got nothing on me-" I then give a wink and head back to my chair. Nagisa looked at me with a look on his face that read: 'Did he really just reference a pop song..?' 

.

.

.

.  
Day beforehand  
_________________

Nozomi flicked her closet light up. No light appeared. This would often happen with her closet. She wasn't sure if it was the light, or the switch, and to be honest, she was to lazy to check. 

She flicked the switch down, Then back up. Nothing happened. 

Down.  
Up. 

By this point she was drowning in nostalgia. It had been years since she left to America. She had first transferred there the summer before 4th grade and had stayed there all the way till she had graduated from an american middle school.

Down.  
Up.

She had only been able to come back on christmas or summer break. Although she would always leave in a week. Rarely enough time to spend with her family. But, she would always get them good presents.

Down.  
Up.

The best present she gave her brother was showing him the sonic ninja comics around three or four years back. Her brother had always been a hard to read person, So she was happy that she had found a present he would like.

Down.  
Up.

And finally, the light turned on. She walked in the closet, It was still the mess she had left it to be. She would be having her first day at Kunigaoka the next day. She could hardly wait. She got everything she needed, so she turned off the closet light and left her room. 

.

.

.

.

She would finally find that angel.


	2. Project: Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETS STALK PEOPLE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH- FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM @Karma_Akabane.Fujo for Karmagisa & AssClass content

Karma trudged home. How had he not noticed?! He walked in and shut the door, Went up the stairs and, Much to his dismay, Found his sister watching anime. "When did you get here?" He asked. "Yesterday~ Are you happy to see me..? I'm gonna be attending your school!" Exclaimed his sister, He shook his head and put down his bag. "Why..?" He questioned. "Because.. I wanna find your angel." And that was that, Karma knew she wouldn't give up till she found out. "Fine. Try and find my angel." He calmly said, "I dare you to." 

.

.

.

.  
Nozomi POV  
____________  
It was finally Sunday morning. I had originally planned to hang out with my brother on Saturday but that was when I found out Class E students have to still go to school on Sundays. "Talk about strict! But whatever~ I'll hang out with him today!" I exclaimed. Our encounter on Friday told me that he wasn't really excited about me coming back home.. But today I will make him excited! 

I was at the TV playing Danganronpa V3 when he came downstairs. Mission: Activate! "Morning, Aniki~" I say, Still focused on the screen. At first Karma sighed but then he spoke: "Morning~" 'Well that's a start-' I thought, 'But now we gotta take it to the next level!' "So Karma! What do you wanna do today?" I ask him. He shrugs and then replys, "I gotta hang out with my Class E friends, We gotta plan something." That immediately peaks my curiosity. Maybe the Angel is in that group... 

I'll have to do some stalking... ( I promise she's not messed up- ) 

.

.

.  
A little while later  
_________________

I followed Karma toward a park around 2 miles from home, and lets just say that I got quite the workout. He's now sitting with his friends. Ones a Blonde, Theres A brunette, a Green hair, and a Bluenette- Oh thats the one I saw the other day! They all appear to be girls, But, I'm not 100% sure.. There's also a Black haired guy, Dark-Brown haired guy, and a dirty blonde. "Nozomi? What are you doing at the park?" 'Crap-' I turn to the scource of the voice and let out a sigh of relief, It was just my friend ,Julia, who works at the ice cream shop. 

"Want some ice cream? I'll make some superman for you! Have seat and I'll be right with ya." Julia then goes to the back of the ice cream shop to get some things. I take a seat and look back at the 3-E group. Karma looks awfully close to that Bluenette.. "Here we go! Two supermans! One to me one to you!" Julia exclaims, then sits down on the other chair. "Oh! Are those E class kids? Better get em off the property afterall I don't want vandals!" Julia starts to get up but I stop her. "Well if you do that then you'll be the one in the E class! Don't you know the rule? No jobs." "Oh.. Yeah true." She sits back down. The one thing bad about Julia is that she also supports E-class discrimination.

"Which one's your brother?" Asks Julia, nudging her head towards the E-class group. "The red-Head. His names Karma." I reply, Even though she does discriminate, that doesn't stop her from hitting on them. "Ooh.. He's hot! Hold on I think their orders finished, let me just serve them!" She gets up and grabs the tray that Ami ( The boss. ) put on the counter, She walks towards the table and puts down the tray. I could tell that she tried to stop herself, but couldn't. She grabbed one of the milkshakes and poured it on the Bluenette's head. She then laughed and ran off. "WHA- Julia!" I chase after her. That was something she shouldn't have done, and I'm ready to go mom mode on her.

.

.

.

.

Karma POV  
____________

"EEEPP-"

It all happened in a flash. We were just sitting around, talking. Then our order came. It was all good till the one serving us spilled milkshake all over Nagisa. The girl then did a hit and run. Then I heard a familiar voice scream out "WHA- Julia!" and a female figure chasing after the girl. "Nagisa! Are you alright?!" We all crowd around Nagisa. Isogai gets napkins as Maehara and Sugino file a complaint to the boss. Me, Rio, Kayano, and Okuda all start questioning Nagisa. "Are you cold?" "Do you need a jacket" "Can I take a picture?" "RIO!" We all turn to Rio who's holding out her phone. "Jeezz.. I was just kidding.." She outs her phone away but not before she sneaks a picture of Nagisa. I'll have to ask her to show it to me later. 

"I'll kill that 'Julia' person!" I mutter under my breath. "K-karma-Kun.. It's all right.. C-calm down." Crap. He's shivering. I quickly take off my jacket and give it to Nagisa. "T-that was mean! Who would do such a thing!?" Exclaims Okuda, and she's right. Only someone messed up would do something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new writing style..?


End file.
